A rejected takeoff (RTO) condition may refer to a condition wherein an aircraft applies braking during takeoff in response to a pilot aborting takeoff. A large amount of torque is applied at the aircraft brakes during an RTO condition, causing a large amount of heat to be produced and, in turn, causing an increase in temperature. It is important that this increase in temperature experienced during an RTO condition does not create an undesirably large drop in the coefficient of friction of carbon/carbon (C/C) brake disks in the aircraft braking system.